The bet
by In-The-End-Lilium
Summary: Nothing really good happens to Naruto. Until him and Sakura make a bet on who can get the attention of a basest in a big time band called mangekyou. How far they will go to get this "dream guys" attention
1. The Bet

Nothing really good happens to Naruto. Until him and Sakura make a bet on who can get the attention of a basest in a big time band called mangekyou. How far they will go to get this "dream guys" attention,this is yaoi. sasu/naru ita/madara saso/dei

I cant believe that he has his own radio show." Naruto screamed. "Who? You better not be talking about that boy from mangekyou?" Naruto's brother complained. "Shut up Dei. I'm not in the mood for your bullshit." Naruto growled. The blonde tensed as his brother slowly walked up to him. Deidara hated it when his brother was cocky. Naruto took a step back and gave up all hope as he was backed up against a wall. His eyes slammed shut the thought of how hard he was going to get it sent a shiver rushing up his spine.

The last time his brother got to him he ended up in the hospital. 'If I hit back that might happen again. So defending myself is out of the question. Throw him off guard?' Naruto's thoughts were caught off guard as his brother lifted his hand about to hit him. There was nothing he could do. It was live or die. Naruto stood on his tippy toes and kissed his brother.

The long haired boy's eyes widened, and then slowly fluttered shut as Deidara wrapped his arms around his brothers waist hoisting him up against the wall which caused Naruto to wrap his legs around the other blonde. Everything going hazy as they kissed. Naruto knew it was wrong. But it felt so right. At least he was adopted. No blood relation what so ever. The long haired boy slid his hands up Naruto's shirt and scraped his nails down making the younger boy moan. And grind his hips against Deidara's. Naruto pulled away as the other male did not get the hint. And trailed kissed down Naruto's body. 'What did I get myself into?' Naruto's thoughts rushing to him 'I cant just push him away! He might get mad, and. Oh god I cant think of what will happen after that.'

At that thought there was a knock at the door. Deidara clearly ignoring the annoyance. Licked up Naruto's body making the boy shiver. "D-d-door." He stuttered "ignore it!" he growled. "Yes yes lets ignore the door. That's very impolite Deidara." Said a husky voice. Deidara's eyes shot open with a glimpse of fear and betrayal. Naruto looked up the tears blurring his vision as to see the man standing in the doorway the baggy sweatpants and sweater didn't help much either. Making the figure look like Chouji but the voice did not match. It was course and manly. Deidara slowly got up and held his head low in shame.

"S-Sasori I-I swear-." He was cut off. "Oh wah wah I am sorry it isn't what you think. You know I thought that I would be able to have a faithful relationship with a person but this time he not only cheats on me, but he does it with his brother. You know you are a sick person?" Deidara looked to the floor. The tiles mixed with purple and yellow. The lines meeting right where he stood. Sasori passed by bumping into Deidara throwing him off guard as he fell to the floor.

Naruto was curled up in the corner shivering as Sasori lowered his hand to help the scared boy up hoisting him into his arms and walked out of the house.

"I-it was my fault Sasori. I kissed him. And he –he didn't stop." Naruto explained. Sasori exhaled. Rolling his eyes at the blonde's confession. "Naruto I know your brother. You had a reason to and it wasn't out of love. This is not the first time I saved you from him. It may be the first in that condition but still. Its not your fault okay. He has-or had a boyfriend and he clearly didn't appreciate it enough and didn't take advantage of that. And instead took advantage of you. I'm taking you to Sakura's and your staying there for a while." Naruto obeyed and curled up against the man as he walked down the street towards the blue house.

Two months later

TXT NARUTO: I had it I almost had tickets to mangekyo tickets. But I hung up because I didn't know what to say

TXT REPLY: that's always a close bet. …lol…next time don't be such a wimp…ha-ha just buggin. I understand. But I don't bite.

Naruto sat there speechless. Did he just get hit on by a member of the biggest band in the world! His eyes widened as the crimson blood rushed to his face. "THE SASUKE UCHIHA JUST SAID THAT TO ME.! Okay I may be overreacting a little bit. But still. Its exciting that one of the hottest guys in the world has just said that to me… oh man i'm blabbering. To myself. That's sad." Naruto frowned as reality set in.

"Hahahaha wow Naruto you really don't have a life do you?" Sakura laughed. "Shut up. I'm flustered. Okay. So I have every right to. You know, talk to myself. You girls do it all the time." He vindicated "yeah but that's the thing you aren't a girl. You are a guy!" She wined. "Whatever your just jealous. Jealous that the sexiest boy just said that to me. And not you. Well you don't get everything you want! Even if you open your legs for it!" Naruto's voice rose. Clearly getting annoyed by Sakura's presence

"Yeah you want to bet on that?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. A smirk slid along Naruto's face waiting to hear what Sakura was going to announce knowing that he was going to get what he wanted. "I bet that if we go to the concert with backstage passes that he will give into me." "Yeah you think so? I bet that he will give in to me!" the blonde smiled egging her on knowing what he was getting out of this. Turning everything back to Sakura. "I KNOW that he will go for me. In fact I am so sure of it that I will buy the backstage passes." She presented. "Deal!" Naruto shouted clearly eager for the bet. He will be getting what he wanted and more.

"So it's a deal. As of now! I will go call and get the backstage tickets when they go on sale tomorrow." Sakura said triumphantly thinking she's getting the best of it. "Already preordered them." Naruto said cockily and swept out the door.

Don't worry the next chapter wont be nearly as boring as this one, I'm just getting into everything with chapter one. Chapter two will be amazing I promise. review please


	2. Secret Identity

Naruto sat in the coffee shop taking in everything that had just happened. A sly smile slid across his delicate face as he sipped his coffee. "I can't believe I got tickets to Mangekyo!" he blurted out. The whole place went dead silent. Naruto looked up and laughed nervously. "S-sorry I didn't mean to scream that." Blood rushed to his face as everybody slowly started talking again. He took a deep breath getting a big waft of coffee and pastries. "Three days." He mumbled as he leaned back in his chair.

It was quite chilly outside as Naruto opened the door to the coffee shop a gust of wind blew at him causing him to squint. "Why is it so cold? Its spring not winter." He groaned as he wrapped his arms around himself. Walking steadily staring at his feet. He felt a sudden nudge and fell to the ground. "Ow what the hell!" he glared up at the person who bumped into him. He burst out laughing at the sight. Thick glasses and oddly parted hair. "Total nerd" he snickered. The 'nerd' extended his hand for Naruto's helping him off the ground. "Sorry. I didn't mean to do that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He apologized as he dusted Naruto's cloths off. "Yeah you should watch it next time." Naruto growled

The boy with the glasses threw off that reply. "You seem a bit ticked off about that. How bout I get you something to make up for it." The boy said. Naruto chuckled. "Pushover" he muttered as he put on a smile. "sure." Naruto faked the kindness. "Your choice. Anything you want?" The boy questioned. "dinner." Naruto replied. "O-okay but don't take this the wrong way. I don't swing like that." The boy stated. "Either do I." Naruto lied.

They walked in to a restaurant and sat at a table. None of the colors went together. It was all tacky gross mixtures of yellow burnt red and blue. A waft of cheap air freshener hit Naruto's nose as he squinted. "N-nice choice.-"he laughed. The boy looked up. "sorry Its all that I could afford." "Don't worry about it. You were nice enough to take me out. And i'm a complete stranger. I'm Naruto." "Uh... my … name is…..Iichi." Naruto questioned the halts in that sentence. But shook it off.

"What will you boys like to order?" the waiter asked. "Vanilla ice-cream." Iichi ordered. "Uh. Same as him." he nodded to Iichi. The waiter smiled and walked off. Naruto looked at Iichi with a questioned look. Iichi raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" he asked. "Just wondering why you are so nice..." "Well someone's gotta make u for the both of us and I thought that id take that role." Naruto flinched at the slight cockiness in the nerd's voice.

The waiter walked back with their ice-cream and placed it on the table with a smile across his face. "Don't get the wrong idea buddy. Its not a date." Naruto urged as he looked up and watched as Iichi licked the ice-cream off of the spoon showing a glance of a tongue ring. Naruto shivered. "I beg to differ." The waiter mumbled as he walked away. Iichi jumped as his phone rang in his pocket. "Uh I have to get this ill be right back. Sorry." He rushed up and ran into the bathroom out of Naruto's sight. "If he's not back in two minutes i'm going in there. Its not a date but I can see him running off and leaving me with the bill." Naruto growled.

Naruto slid out of the booth and made his way to the bathroom opening the door quietly and hiding behind the wall dividing the stalls from the door. "Your kidding. I am not in the fucking mood for this right now okay. Fix it. And if you don't ill fire you." An angry voice echoed in the bathroom as the person slammed their cell phone on the counter. Naruto walked around the corner just as Iichi pulled off his glasses oblivious of Naruto standing there. The blonde looked shocked as he stared into the Iichi's eyes that seemed to not notice his presence.

"s-Sasuke!" Naruto screamed making the man jump and snap back to reality. The raven haired boy's eyes widened as he stepped back. "Uh...n- oh fuck I cant lie to you now. Yes. I am Sasuke." He admitted. Head held low. "So what do you just like taking random people on a dat- err -to dinner?" Naruto was angry. Sasuke looked down. "I thought the damn door was locked. And no I just felt like being nice to the person that I hurt. Is that so bad?" The boy raised his eyebrow. Naruto was uneasy on what was happening all he could think of was stupid things. "Well what the hell did you mean by. 'Its all I can afford' your fucking rich. You're apart of the band Mangekyo and u can barely afford this?" he stupidly questioned. "Well I wasn't going to be like 'oh yeah by the way I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I am apart of the band Mangekyo so lets go to a really expensive restaurant okay? And yes I can afford it dumbass." He sputtered. "It was a rhetorical question baka." Naruto sneered

"Quick I think he is in here!" I voice came from outside the bathroom door. "Shit. Now you've done it. Damn kid." Sasuke glared as he grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him into a stall. "Stop! I'm claustrophob-"Naruto was cut off by warm lips pressing against his own. He closed his eyes blushing as Sasuke kissed him. His hands slowly wrapped around Sasuke's neck and slid into his hair. "Guess nobody's in here." The voice sobbed as the door shut. Sasuke pulled away as quick as he could leaving Naruto breathless with a line of red across his face. "So much for 'I'm not gay'." Sasuke taunted. 'you know I only did that to shut you up and take your mind off the small space." He smiled cockily.

Naruto slid down the stall wall and raised his fingers to his lips. "Don't tell me you actually thought that I wanted to do that…." Sasuke said awkwardly. "n-no I am pretty sure that I knew you didn't want to do it. And I'm not fucking gay asshole. T-that...was just my…" Naruto trailed off. "First kiss? Oh god I'm sorry." Sasuke leaned down and slid his hand across Naruto's face pushing the hair out of his eyes. Naruto looked up and smiled. "Its okay ha-ha it didn't mean anything right. So technically its not a real kiss." He reassured him as he got up. "Lets finish the ice-cream and go out separate ways." He said as he opened the stall door and walked out of the washroom head held lo sitting in the booth waiting for the bill.

Thanks for reading. hope you liked this. review please.^.^ keeps me motivated reading your opinions on my story thank you-love alec


	3. Awkward Meeting

I AM SOO SORRY FOR TAKEING THIS LONG.

I don't want to bore you with the whole story of why I haven't updated forever because you're here to read the story and not my sob story lol. Easy as it shut down and I couldn't get any of my stories and all. Sorry again.

I have failed you as an author -.-'I hope you can forgive me. Anyway here's the story. It might not be that good. Sorry

* * *

Naruto lay in his bed blushing from his thoughts 'I can't believe he kissed me.' He thought while putting his fingers to his lips with a shocked expression. "Sasuke Uchiha kissed me!" Naruto yelled a bit too loud. He froze hoping no one had heard it.

"Wow you must have some great dreams ne?" a voice said. Naruto glared at the figure standing in the doorway.

"Sakura-Chan it wasn-." Naruto stopped the sentence. Thinking of what her expression would be. Sakura might actually believe him if he told her the story. He shook out of his thoughts and spoke. "Oh." Naruto closed his eyes and smiled "heh I guess it was." The blonde scratched the back of his head.

"Well back to reality Naru. I want to go shopping. She lifted up her hand and twisted it to make what she was holding clear to Naruto's eyes.

The fox jumped out of his bed not bothering to put his cloths on and snatched the card form Sakura's bony hand. The card was red and white with faint sparkles on it. He looked at the back to see a signature that red 'Akasuna no Sasori.' Naruto's eyes widened while a sly grin slid across his face. He nodded in agreement as he grabbed a towel from the closet and walked into the bathroom.

"Naru. Just remember. Tonight is the concert. So you wanna hurry so we can go find a hot outfit for me- um I mean…us." She smirked as the blonde closed the door.

"Mm" he replied. Sakura knowing that it was a yes shot to the other bathroom and started the shower for herself.

Naruto had never been shopping in the stores that Sakura had pulled him into. Mainly because they were girl stores. With skimpy cloths too. Naruto chuckled at the thought.

"Sakura where to next." Naruto spoke with an annoyed tone. She snapped a glare in his direction.

"Naruto what was that tone of voice?" she barked.

The blonde sighed. "sorry." He mumbled.

"I'm the one who got the damn card and password okay? So that means that we go to all the stored I want to go to first. Then you can go get the things you want." She bragged

"Tch, yes mom." He grunted.

"Oh and were going to la senza." She continued.

"What is a la senza?" he laughed uneasily.

He looked at Sakura worried of what she was going to say. She just giggled and put a skip in her step swinging her shopping bags around with a huge grin spread across her face. They turned the corner of the mall. Naruto was looking cautiously around the building for a sign that red 'la senza' he peered at a store across from them and his eyes widened. There were pictured of girls with lingerie and push up bras and a big pink sign that had those devil like words. 'La senza.'

"What the hell is this Sakura! I am not going in there. What. I. you. No!" Naruto emphasized on the no at the end by throwing his arms up like a mad man.

Sakura laughed hysterically at the boy's reaction and proceeded to walk towards the store. The boy lowered his head as all of his dignity washed down the drain. Every embarrassing thing that had happened to him was nothing compared to this. Sure he was gay. But he was still a boy. He would probably look like a pervert going in there. And god forbid if Sakura was going to try on those cloths. He wouldn't be able to stand not puking. 'What if Sasuke seen me… in this store. Right now. It's not likely that he would be going to such an ordinary mall but still.' The thought never left his mind as he stepped foot in the store.

A big waft of perfume was blown into his face by the air conditioning. He squinted his eyes and the skimpy smell and covered his nose coughing. Glaring around to find the source of the smell. There was a little girl by the shelf that held the perfume spraying every type all over herself. He glared harder at the girl as she proceeded to spray all over the store. He followed Sakura while looking around at all of the pink frilly things. 'Such an ugly color.' He laughed at his thought as he looked at Sakura's head. All pink. Of course. Sakura looked at Naruto. One 'elegant' eyebrow raised. He shook his head and looked down not going to tell her. He knew he was going to get hit. Figures that Sakura would walk right towards the pink frilly things right away. I mean its not like Sasuke is going to see her underwear.

Everything was driving him crazy all of the pink and the perfume was the worst. He couldn't stand it. He walked right up to the kid and snatched the bottles out of her hands.

"Kid its perfume not friggen' air freshener." He scolded. The kid started sniffling and Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Uh. Please don't-"he was cut off by a yell coming from the kid's mouth followed by tears. Naruto stepped back into something. I huge something. He turned around to see a buff looking person.

"What are you doing to my little girl?" the person spoke.

Naruto flinched at the girly voice. He looked at her face. 'A-a girl!' he thought to himself. She wore a smug look on her face. But the funny hairdo threw all of the scary looks out the window. Her hair looked like two pineapples were placed on each side of her head.

"b-beg your pardon." Naruto spoke unwillingly

"I said. What are you doing to my little girl?" The woman repeated.

"I was not doing anything but this br-." Naruto froze his sentence and took a deep breath. Only to cough from the perfume. "She was spraying stuff all around the store and it was giving me a headache." He notified.

"So you came up to her and grabbed the bottle out of her hand. That could be taken as harassment."

Naruto froze at the thought. "I am really sorry ma-am but-"he was cut off again my someone else speaking.

"Is there a problem here babe?"

A smile spread across the pineapple heads face. She whipped around like it was a dramatic scene from a soap opera. And wrapped her arms around the person behind her. Naruto had a worried face on. As she complained to the man standing in front of her. Naruto could not see the person. Which irritated him. He had to know what he was up against.

The girl stepped out of the way to reveal a boy. Vaguely familiar. The big round glasses sleek down hair. Naruto's eyes grew wide as he took a step back. He could feel the crimson blood rush to his cheeks. This was the worst. His nightmare had come true. There he was. Right in front of him. Dismay flushed across his face. What did he mean by 'baby?'

Naruto couldn't stand this feeling. Both embarrassment and sadness rushing through him. The little girl pushed passed Naruto pouting.

"Daddy!" she screamed and jumped into Sasuke's arms.

Naruto was holding tears back he was going to start crying but Sakura thankfully ruined it. She walked out in a pink pushup bra with flowers and sequins.

"Naru-Chan." She bellowed. Making Naruto relieved that she interrupted the moment. But even more embarrassed. He threw the feelings aside.

"Sakura! What did I tell you about calling me that?" he snarled.

He whipped around Sasuke and headed straight for Sakura and grabbed her close to him. A noticeable blush ran across her face. "Naruto i'm practically naked please don't hold me like that." he leaned over to her ear and spoke as softly as he could. But his voice came out hoarse. "Lets get out of here now." He murmured. It sounded demanding. Sakura pulled away and went to the change room.

Sasuke came up behind Naruto and grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around. "Why did you do it?" Sasuke tried to sound fatherly but it didn't work out.

At that point all of the feelings threw into anger.

"I was tired of your brat of a daughter spraying shit around the damn store." He snapped.

Again Sakura with her perfect timing came out of the change room fully dressed. Naruto pulled his arm away from Sasuke's hand and stormed out of the store dragging Sakura with him.

* * *

This was a really long chapter and kind of boring sorry. Wow for the sorry count that is about 5 I think. Lol record for me...

The next chapter will be about the concert. Hope I didn't keep my readers too long. I even got annoyed by myself. Lol

Review please. . Getting a new computer soon so all my stories will be updated in the next week. Love yah guys. Hope you liked the story


End file.
